


Fandom grab bag

by testy the third (testy3)



Category: Testing
Genre: Drabbles, Nonsense, Other, Shorts, prompts, things i wrote that can't stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy3/pseuds/testy%20the%20third
Summary: A collection of stuff— too small to be a fic, too big to be a prompt. Some actual prompts.  Ideas I’ve had or short stuff I’ve written.  Prompt fills for crap I saw on Tumblr.  I’m not saying you should elaborate on any of it, but I’m saying if you wanted to take one and write about it, I’d love to hear about it.
Relationships: various





	Fandom grab bag

**Quote prompts:**

  * “Excuse me I have to go make a scene.”
  * “Not that he’d been watching closely enough to notice, of course.”
  * “You see, ever since I got out of the uh, business you and I were in—” “You’re not out of any business you used to be in,”
  * “You have a sibling, surely you must be able to think of some way to discourage further enquiries.”
  * “I’m trying to be productive but as you can see, the dog is sleeping on my legs. I’m trapped. Nothing to do about it.”



**Snippets and shorts:**

Watch out for fictional “ghost hospitals”, spectral buildings staffed by non-corporeal nurses with great care, and great desire to treat your wounds, but whose ability to manipulate supplies generously donated by agents of a shadow government of questionable legitimacy is limited. The bandages and syringes are real, but the professionals can only help you by wailing in a vaguely haunting manner that tugs at the soul in the form of a vaguely unsettling, if rejuvenating, malaise…

_I don’t remember what prompt this was for, but I remember a flash of inspiration after reading something on tumblr about aliens._

Survivability and Resiliency in Modern Hominids following First Contact Evaluation Events  
[AUTHORS’ NAMES REDACTED]

ABSTRACT

Modern hominids are possessed of no specific adaptations to their environment aside from an enhanced capacity for tool use. However, these species have been repeatedly tested for suitability to initiate first contact procedures. Following testing, it is commonly discovered that specimens of modern hominid Homo Sapiens Sapiens, colloquially known as humans, remain present. While human cluster groups invariably suffered significant losses as a result of catastrophic events related to evaluation, the eradication stage has uniformly failed to occur. Selection criteria for the initiation of first contact protocols remain unmet despite continued existence of the species at the conclusion of the evaluations. Evidence from recent evaluations indicates the possible presence of desired traits improperly applied to evaluation situations, however further testing is required.

_The start of some sad Babylon 5 nonsense:_

Telepaths don't wear gloves anymore. 

That turned out to be the hardest thing. Talia could go on, get her own place, in a real city. She could do her groceries, wash her clothes, talk to normals. She could resist the urge to conduct the casual scans she’d never had compunctions about before, there was nobody worthwhile to scan anymore, anyway.

There was nobody to report back to, either.

So she was left alone with her hands, bare and pale and exposed as she went about her new life, and her memories, tucked away in a box inside herself in the interests of survival.

The Psi Corps was gone. That didn't mean the person she'd been needed to come out again.

_More nonsense I wrote based on nonsense I saw on tumblr_

An excerpt from the **Expeditions!** Players Manual and Field Guide:

You will encounter four types of adventurers in the field, each of which will employ a distinct approach to dealing with the challenges they will face as they embark on their adventures: 

**Pirates** (+1 dexterity, +2 constitution, -2 charisma): Whether they’re swashbuckling their way past the naval authorities or devising fiendishly clever black powder explosives to facilitate boarding a merchant vessel, pirates are the ultimate marriage of brute force and finesse. This versatile fighter takes what it wants and moves on to where the action is. Or the drinks. Pirates rely on such skills as Improvised Explosives, Go for the Legs, and Throw Bottle for high risk, high reward adventure-seeking. 

**Idle Rich** (-2 charisma, -2 perception, -2 speed, starts adventure with 500 local currency and transportation): Incredibly wealthy, accustomed to having their own way, and tremendously bored, the idle rich took off to find some excitement that was good for a story in the parlour upon their return home. Their wealth and bravado will move mountains for them and their party as they they progress on their expedition, but are unlikely to generate any goodwill with the local populations they encounter. Using sills like Grease Palms, Talk Louder, and Call for Soldiers, the idle rich seeks to avoid confrontation through intimidation or negotiation.

 **Bird Watchers** (+3 perception, +1 intelligence, -1 charisma, -2 constitution): Oh dear, you didn’t ask for any of this, did you? The bird watcher was honestly just trying to get a decent sketch of that one species and nevermind that it’s rumoured to not exist at all. Now that they’re out here though, you can be sure that the bird watcher is going to get accurate sketches, an estimation of wingspan, document mating behaviour and by golly, get a look at the nest. Keep it down, or you’ll scare them away! Bird watchers use skills such as Shhhh!, Spilled Pack and Squawk to incapacitate enemies and get on with the search.

 **Lesbians** (+3 charisma, +1 stealth): She tells the best stories between encounters and gives you an unsettling smile when you ask for more information. The Lesbian has already has been putting up with a great many rumours about her personal history and her patience is just about at an end. Preferring to navigate her encounters by stealth, persuasion, and a keen understanding of non-verbal communication, she is still absolutely not afraid to punch her way out of a situation when the need arises or if someone genuinely deserves it. To this end, she employs skills such as Selective Invisibility, Knowing Smile, and Bloody Nose to navigate her travels.

Of course, as your characters grow and become ore competent adventurers and more complex personality traits emerge, secondary class abilities will become available. Out-of-class skill options will become available starting at level 12.


End file.
